1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to containers having separate compartments of different contents which are admixed when the closures thereof are removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multicompartmented containers are well known in the art and come in various designs dependent on the use of each container. All such containers have sidewalls, a bottom wall and a closure and also a separate chamber generally positioned under the closure. The substance contained in the separate chamber is released into the content of the container by different means.
For instance, the chamber can be made of a soluble material which dissolves when it contacts the main content of the container thereby releasing the substance of the chamber into such a content. In other containers, the separate chamber takes the form of an open-ended receptacle that overhangs the peripheral upper lip of the sidewalls of the container. Once the closure is removed, the receptacle can be picked up by hand and the content thereof poured into the container.
In some cases, the secondary compartment which overlies the base of the container is sealed with a cover from which extends upwards a tab. Once the closure of the container is removed, the tab can be pulled to disengage the cover of the secondary compartment, whereby the content of the latter mixes with that of the container.
In other applications, the chambers which are fixed to the bottom surface of the closure of the container are made of a material such as aluminum foil. A thumb pressure acting on the top surface of the closure forces the foil to rupture thus releasing the content of the chamber into the lower content of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,363 (issued on June 20, 1967 to Bennett et al.) discloses such a container.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,291 (issued on Sept. 9, 1980 to Hunt) teaches a container wherein the materials are admixed when pressure is exerted downwards on the flexible closure. In the compartment, an actuating rod extends between this flexible closure and the releasable bottom wall which isolates the content of the compartment from the lower portion of the container. Depressing the flexible closure forces the actuating rod against this bottom wall thereby causing the latter to pivot open and release the aforementioned content of the compartment in the container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,986 (issued on Dec. 9, 1986 to Bardsley et al.), the opening of a container storing a pressurized fluid causes a rapid pressure drop in the container which forces a compartment immersed therein to separate thereby resulting in the release of its content in the container.
In some cases, the compartment which underlies the closure of the container is opened by using a common can opener which pierces both the closure and the bottom wall of the compartment. The content of the compartment is thus released in the container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,372 (issued on Dec. 18, 1973 to Gil de Lloret) is of more interest as it discloses a container having a closure provided with a tearaway strip comprising a pull ring at one end thereof. A pointed lever is secured at one end thereof to the underside of the strip and runs parallel thereto within the secondary compartment which hangs underneath the closure. As the pull ring is pulled upwards, the strip starts detaching from the closure forcing the lever to pivot downwards thereby rupturing the bottom wall of the compartment and allowing the content thereof to flow downwards into the container.